1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an air filter system for use in a refrigerator, and a refrigerator having an air filter system which filters air flowing between the fresh food compartment of the refrigerator into the freezer compartment of the refrigerator.
2. Description of Related Art
Various devices have been proposed over the years to filter air from the refrigerated, fresh food compartment of a refrigerator, to reduce food odors in the compartments of the refrigerator, as well as reduce odors in the air flowing back into the freezer compartment. By reducing food odors in the refrigerated, fresh food compartment of a refrigerator, odors in ice made in the freezer compartment, as well as the taste of such ice is improved.
Such devices have included fans, glow discharge lamps, ozone decomposing catalysts, deodorant blocks, particles of activated carbon, and ultraviolet lamps operative to radiate an ultraviolet ray to a photocatalyst layer, among others. Additionally, some refrigerators manufactured in Japan utilize a ceramic filter built into the refrigerator; however, the filter is not changeable, and only lasts approximately seven years. The present devices of the types previously described have many disadvantages since: they generally include many parts and components; the filter, or deodorant device, is not easily and readily changed by the user of the refrigerator, or may not be changed at all; and they are not inexpensive to manufacture.
Accordingly, prior to the development of the present invention, there has been no air filter system or refrigerator having an air filter system, which: includes a small number of parts and components; is easily and readily changed by the user of the refrigerator; and is inexpensive to manufacture and use. Therefore, the art has sought an air filter system, and a refrigerator having an air filter system, which: includes few parts and components; has a filter which is easily and readily changed by the user of the refrigerator; and is inexpensive to manufacture and use.